Revenge of the Wolf
by Kleineganz
Summary: Fenris, Dorian and Zevran work together to finally take out the Crows once-and-for-all. This is part 3 of The Trials of the Wolf series, and a sequel to Abduction of the Wolf.
1. The Rescue

Leliana had changed a lot since the last time Zevran had seen her, at the Hero of Ferelden's celebration and wedding to King Alistair. The Hero's companions mostly parted ways after that, with Leliana returning to Orlais and Zevran once again on the run from the Crows.

Zevran could have stayed in Denerim. The Hero and her beloved had offered him protection from the Crows, but he politely turned down the offer. He hadn't wanted to burden the new King with his personal troubles. He'd lived up to his end of the bargain with the Hero and he had felt that it time to move on.

Unfortunately Zevran hadn't thought how long he'd be running from the Crows at the time. There had been times he'd regretted not staying in Denerim. Alistair had offered to hire him to help train new soldiers to replace those lost during the Battle of Denerim. He could have been safe, protected and well paid.

However, if he'd stayed he may have never met Fenris or Dorian. His heart thrilled at the memory of their time spent together aboard Isabella's ship on their voyage back to Minrathous, but then it quickly broke again when he remembered that it was, at least in part, his fault for the death of Dorian's mother.

Inevitably whenever he allowed himself to relax, to take comfort, to enjoy someone's company for a time, either they or someone close to them would die. All because he dared to fail a mission and leave the Crows. All because he dared to be _free._

Zevran's instinct was to run. Run fast and far and leave Fenris and Dorian behind before anyone else got hurt, or killed. However, he was so very tired of running, and he knew if he did he'd hurt Fenris and Dorian immeasurably as well. They might even try to come after him, putting themselves in even more risk. Zevran felt … trapped.

Having Leliana back in his life was also rather odd. They had never been lovers, but they had flirted with each other openly during the Fifth Blight. They were both a couple of roguish flirts and they slipped into their old banter as easily as slipping on an old pair of favorite boots.

Now that Leliana was the Divine, she commanded power and influence all over Thedas … well everywhere except in Tevinter, where she had to remain disguised. If the Tevinter Chantry ever got wind of her in Tevinter, they would try to capture her and drag her before the Black Divine here in Tevinter. She had no doubt the Black Divine would love to force her to show devotion to him and to end the schism between the two Chantries by putting the Black Divine in power over both.

In Tevinter Leliana and her agents had to be more cautious, but her influence in Antiva would prove very useful if she had meant what she said about a Holy War against the Crows. Not an Exalted March – that would be too much and the Crows would see it coming. No … with the Crows they would have to be much more subtle, and subtlety was Leliana's _specialty_.

As trapped as Zevran felt, he still allowed himself a small flutter of hope. To finally be able to rid himself of the Crows, to be able to stop _running_ … the thought alone made his breath catch in his throat.

However, the most pressing thing was to first rescue Dorian's father. They didn't have much time to plan, but thankfully one of Leliana's agents in the Crows ranks was keeping an eye on the elder Pavus, making sure he was not unduly harmed. The agent had instructions, if it became necessary, to give Halward Pavus a quick, clean death if time ran out and the Crows decided to use torture. Zevran prayed to the Maker that it wouldn't have to come to that. It pained him enough to know that Dorian had lost his mother because of him. He didn't want Dorian to lose his father as well.

They had gone around and around in the past hour as to the best course of action, but in the end it seemed that Zevran's idea of self-sacrifice was actually the best approach … with a few changes suggested by Leliana.

They headed out to where Halward Pavus was being held and took up their positions. At the appointed deadline, Zevran would seemingly give himself up to the Crows.

The hour struck and Zevran took a deep, shuddering breath and came out from his place of concealment, walking dejectedly towards the Crow hideout, completely unarmed. If things went according to plan, he wouldn't remain so for long.

"I am Zevran Aranai and I surrender myself to the Crows in exchange for Halward Pavus' life," Zevran said quietly to the guards outside. They immediately forced him to his knees, bound and gagged him before dragging him inside, leaving the front door temporarily unguarded.

"Fools," Leliana breathed "they are getting soft. No wonder Zevran keeps one-step ahead of them."

Leliana, Fenris, Dorian, and several of Leliana's Tevinter agents quickly slipped from the shadows and slipped inside the building. Leliana knew the interior layout of the building from a crude map her agents within the Crows managed to get to her.

The interior was laid out much like a maze, with corridors that twisted and turned, designed to confuse those not familiar with the layout. Unwitting infiltrators always were found and killed long before they ever reached their intended target, becoming hopelessly lost. The Crows seemed confident that this was enough of a deterrent and that explained the almost complete lack of of patrols and guards they encountered. The few they did come across were quickly dispatched.

When they finally reached the chamber where Halward was being held, and possibly where Zevran had been taken if they got lucky, Dorian and Fenris were to stay in the hall until Leliana and a couple of her rogue agents could stealth into the room and assess the situation. Leliana had instructed them on various signals she could use after she'd assessed the situation, and she insisted they swear to follow whatever the signal she gave instructed.

If the signal was the call of an owl, they were to come into the chamber and help dispatch the remainder of the Crows. If instead it was the call of a wren, they were to remain outside, dispatching any Crows that may try to flee. Finally, if they heard the call of a Raven, then all was lost and they were to run and try to escape.

Dorian and Fenris dreaded hearing the call of the Raven and hoped that signal wouldn't be given. They waited in the hall with baited breath as Leliana and her rogues disappeared into the chamber. Dorian's hand found Fenris', intertwining his fingers with the elf's, and giving a comforting squeeze.

Leliana could hear the Crow master, and the crack of his whip, before she saw him, as she slowly slinked her way around the chamber, fully cloaked in stealth. Zevran was on his knees, still bound but no longer gagged, and stripped bare. His back was already bloody from the lashes he'd received.

"You will be made an example of Zevran Aranai," the Crow Master sneered. "After I am through with you, no Crow will ever dare try to leave our organization again."

Zevran didn't cry out as the whip struck him again. He had been trained not to and he wouldn't give the Crow Master the satisfaction. He had known they wouldn't waste any time punishing him, although he hadn't shared that when they were making their plans. He hadn't wanted to worry Fenris or Dorian.

He also knew that the whipping was only the beginning of what they'd planned for him, and he hoped Leliana would arrive before they moved on to the next part of his punishment.

Leliana scanned the rest of the room quickly. Halward Pavus was tied up to a chair on one side of the room, in full view of the Crow Master and Zevran, visibly flinching every time Zevran was struck.

Besides the Crow Master, Zevran and Halward, Leliana saw only 4 other Crows visible. She knew there could be some stealthed throughout the chamber as well, but the chamber wasn't large enough for there to be too many. She checked to see if there were other access points to the room, and as far as she could tell the door they came in through was the only one, which was also what her map indicated.

Based on that assessment, she slinked out from where she concealed herself, remaining stealthed until she was almost upon the Crow Master, as he raised the whip to deal Zevran another blow. Leliana's blades quickly sunk into the Crow Master's flesh and he let out a cry of alarm before Leliana slit his throat, and made a hoot like an owl.

After that, it was a blur of activity – Leliana and her agents taking down whatever Crows remained in the chamber while Dorian and Fenris charged in and assisted. Once all the Crows seemed to be taken care of, for the time being, they set about freeing Zevran and Halward. Once freed, Dorian embraced his father, sobbing with relief.

"No time for that now Dorian," Leliana hissed. "Help Zevran and let's get out of here!"

Dorian did as he was told, and rushed to Zevran's side. He still wasn't very adept at healing, but he managed to reduce the worst of the gashes on the elf's back and completely heal the smaller ones. It was enough so that Zevran was able to stand on his own. His clothes had been cut off of him in pieces and there was nothing for it, he could fight naked, and he quickly grabbed a couple of blades from one of the dead Crows in the room.

Using the map again, Leliana quickly guided the group back out, although this time they met heavier resistance. Zevran was unrelenting in his fury as he personally took down many of the Crows they encountered along the way out.

As they finally reached the hall leading to the outer door, they ran into a magical barrier. They quickly turned and Leliana was scanning the map, looking for another exit when another barrier appeared behind them. They were trapped.

" _Kaffas_!" Dorian cried, shooting a fireball at one of the barriers, only to have it nearly singe a couple of Leliana's agents.

From beyond the barrier a Crow emerged, followed by what looked like a Tevinter Magister. Halward recognized the Magister immediately, one of his most bitter rivals in the Magisterium.

"Urathus," Halward spat. "I know you and I never agreed on Magisterium policy, but to stoop to this?"

"My dear Halward, I grew weary of trying to discredit you through politics," Urathus sneered. "When this opportunity presented itself, I jumped at the chance."

The Crow next to him stepped up to the barrier. "The naked elf must be our elusive Zevran. You didn't think you could slip so easily out of our grasp again, did you?"

Zevran glowered at the man, and then dropped his daggers, walking towards him. "Take me then. Let them go. It is me that you want. It is me that you need to make an example of. Don't hurt anyone else on my account." Zevran spoke the words calmly, standing proud, looking the Crow fearlessly.

"No!" shouted Fenris. "You can't have him!"

"Don't worry elf, we still want you as well and your … talents," the Crow said, raking his eyes over the younger elf.

"If you take either one of them away from me, you will feel my wrath!" hissed Dorian in anger.

"From inside that barrier? You're more likely to feel your own wrath," the Crow laughed mercilessly.

"Ezio," the Magister began, "what do you wish me to do with them?"

"Bind them all magically," the Crow replied. "Then drop the barrier so we can take Zevran and the other elf. Then you may do as you wish the rest. However, I would prefer they end up dead."

The magister began weaving his binding spell when suddenly a "Crow" behind him cast a Smite, while another "Crow" attacked Ezio, stabbing him repeatedly before slicing his throat. The Magister was similarly cut down.

As soon as the magister lay dead, the barrier dropped. Zevran staggered back in shock, while Fenris, Dorian and Halward gaped, not quite understanding what had just happened.

"Good work, men," Leliana said as she walked out in front of the shocked group. "Now, is that all of them?"

"Yes, Your Eminence," said the one who had cast the smite on the Magister, bowing his head respectfully.

Leliana turned around, "We had anticipated that this would be a trap to get both Zevran and Fenris, after what you boys pulled off in Antiva City," she offered in explanation. "I also knew that Ezio over here, the now former Third Talon of the Crows, was meeting with Magisters in secret. That's why I placed a former Templar agent here in the Crows ranks, because I knew they were definitely up to something."

Zevran walked over to the Third Talon's body and began stripping him, and soon was clad in his armor, only slightly scuffed from the attack. As he was pulling on the boots he winked at Leliana, "you know I could never resist a lovely pair of Antivan Leather boots!"

Leliana giggled and then led everyone back outside and towards the Pavus estate.


	2. Taking time to Grieve

The immediate Crow threat had been neutralized and Halward Pavus was safe at home. A healer was brought in to properly care for Zevran's wounds, and Dorian and Halward were left to grieve. Halward was insisting on having the full funeral rights for his wife performed. He may have never truly loved the woman, but she had been his companion in life and she had produced their _nearly_ perfect son.

Dorian was hit a lot harder by his mother's passing, having actually loved his mother despite her almost tacit disapproval of his bedding an elf. A male one at that. In many ways he felt her death was all his fault. In fact he felt like everything bad that had happened since leaving Skyhold hand been his fault. If he hadn't brought Fenris back to Tevinter, none of this awful mess would have happened.

Dorian began to distance himself from both Fenris and Zevran, even asking the staff to set up a separate room for the two elves, and then retreating into his quarters, not allowing anyone in.

The first night Fenris and Zevran let it go, giving the man they loved the space and time to grieve. Instead they busied themselves with working on the plan with Leliana to attack the Crows. This would entail another trip back to Antiva City, the heart of the Crow power base. Between Zevran's personal knowledge of how the Crows operate, along with the intelligence gathered by Leliana's agents, they slowly formulated a plan.

A week later, with the plan almost in place, Fenris and Zevran finally decided Dorian had been hiding long enough. He hadn't left his room all week and had barely touched any of the food that had been left by his door. Both elves began to worry, as did Dorian's father. Halward gave them a key for Dorian's room, but they insisted he not join them just yet.

They knew that seeing his father may be a painful reminder and didn't want to cause Dorian to retreat even further within himself.

Fenris knocked softly first announcing their presence "Dorian?" When they heard no response, Fenris used the key and unlocked the door. The heavy curtains had been drawn closed and the room was almost impenetrably dark. "Dorian?"

Zevran crossed to the windows and drew back the curtains. They saw Dorian, curled up in a fetal position in the middle of his bed, with a haunted far-away look, streaks tears still visible on his cheeks. His face was unshaven, his hair unkempt, and he reeked, clearly not having bathed in several days.

Both elves crawled up onto the bed and began to wrap their arms around the still grieving man, whispering comforting words and giving him comforting touches.

Dorian weakly tried to push them away "No … it's my fault … leave me be. You're better off without me," he said weakly, beginning to sob again.

"Nothing is your fault, Dorian. You had no idea what the Crows would try to do, or even that they would target your family. If anyone is at fault, it is I," said Zevran. "I should have been more swift when I heard of their plans against Fenris. It is me that they want."

"No, it is my fault. I shouldn't have fallen in love with Fenris. He would have never come back to Tevinter if it wasn't for me. He'd still be safe in Skyhold or somewhere in Ferelden, and none of this would have happened."

Fenris took Dorian's chin into his hand and moved his head to look at him. "You are not the only one who fell in love, and I wouldn't trade one minute I've shared with you for anything. We're in this together, so stop this foolishness."

Fenris punctuated his words with a chaste kiss on Dorian's lips.

Dorian sighed and looked up and Fenris. "I'm sorry Amatus. I'm just such a mess when it comes to these things."

"Now, let us get you bathed and dressed, dinner will be served soon and you can't very well help us take out the Crows on an empty stomach, yes?" Zevran said with a smile.

Dorian nodded. They ushered the grieving mage into his bathing chamber and ran a hot bath. They both took their time to help Dorian bathe, wash his hair and shave. Then they helped him into his favorite set of robes before finally ushering him out of his room just in time to join everyone for dinner. Everyone mainly consisted of Halward and Leliana, plus a couple of her senior agents.

Halward rose when he saw his son, who still looked a bit worse for wear despite being cleaned up. He strode over to him, embracing his son. "I know, I miss her too," he said comfortingly. Dorian just nodded before seating himself between Fenris and Zevran.

Halward didn't know exactly what was going on between the three of them, but he suspected that Zevran had grown close to both Dorian and Fenris during their escape from Antiva. He tried to look past it, although it grated at him somewhat. One elven lover was bad enough, but two? _Maker preserve them._

As the dinner progressed, Dorian remained mostly silent, and it took both Fenris and Zevran, with gentle words and coaxing to get Dorian to eat. Halward had to admit he was touched by how gentle and … _loving_ … both elves were being towards his son. Dorian was always a bit on the sensitive side emotionally and his mother had coddled him far too much.

After dinner, Halward invited Dorian, Fenris and Zevran back into his study for a drink, while Leliana and her men excused themselves for the evening.

"First of all, I want to say thank you for coming to my rescue," began Halward, "I know, I know Leliana was critical in pulling it off, but you risked your lives to come after me … and you Zevran. Words cannot express what I saw you endure for my sake."

"I have suffered far worse at the hands of the Crows, so do not worry yourself about it. I knew what I was getting myself into when we conceived of the plan," Zevran said with a sigh, "I was happy to help Dorian rescue you. It's the least I can do for dragging you all into my personal troubles."

Halward nodded, and then changed the subject, "Dorian, tomorrow I would like to discuss with you the final funeral arrangements for your mother, if you feel up to it?"

Dorian looked at his father for a long time, taking a long drink from his glass, and finally nodded solemnly. Fenris and Zevran were seated next to him, Fenris on the floor near his feet and Zevran on the arm of the chair. Both were touching Dorian in ways to help soothe and comfort.

Halward narrowed his gaze on the three, taking a sip of his brandy.

"So, gentlemen, care to tell me what exactly is going on between the three of you? I noticed how you three act around each other, so please just be honest with me," said Halward, taking another sip of his brandy. "And since when did you take to wearing an earring, my son?"

Dorian looked up at his father, suddenly feeling nervous. The question had pulled him out of his morose state and brought him very much into the present moment. He'd originally planned this grand speech he was going to give his father upon arriving home, but with everything that had happened he'd completely forgotten it.

Dorian took a deep breath, and then took both Fenris and Zevran's hands in his, both as a gesture as much as to help steady his nerves. "Very well, you've rooted us out. Fenris and I have … added Zevran into our relationship. We've all exchanged tokens of our affection towards each other. This earring," Dorian's fingers moved up to brush against his adornment, "was Zevran's token to me."

Halward sat silently for a moment, regarding the three. "Very well," he said with a sigh. "I suppose two male elven lovers won't be that much more scandalous than one already is. I can see how you three are together and I know love when I see it. I'm done trying to question who you are, or who you love, my son."

All three seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief, and Zevran stood up to pour everyone another round of Brandy "This calls for a toast of celebration, yes?"

"Indeed," Halward raised his glass.

The three men raised their glasses as well and Dorian finally began to relax a little, a hint of humor returning into his eyes. He felt glad that he'd heeded the Inquisitor's advice and given his father a chance to apologize and make amends. That seemed like a lifetime ago now.

Afterwards everyone retired to their quarters. Fenris and Zevran stood with Dorian outside of his, wondering if they were to return to their new quarters, or join Dorian in his. Dorian felt ashamed for having shut them out for the past week, and he couldn't find the words to invite them in so instead he just clasped their hands and gently pulled them inside.

Fenris and Zevran looked at each other and then back at Dorian and smiled.


	3. Preparations

**NOTE:** This is a filler chapter, and it rambles. A lot. I really struggled to pull this chapter together better, so forgive me for it being all over the place.

The next morning Dorian helped his father finalize his mother's funeral arrangements, and then spent the rest of the day with Fenris and Zevran as they finalized their plans against the Crows with Leliana.

They knew they would have to strike quickly and quietly, and try and get to Antiva City before the Crows could regroup and plan their next attack on them.

Halward had already promised to relocate to one of his estates outside of Minrathous after the funeral, with some of Leliana's agents to help ensure his safety. Fenris, Dorian and Zevran planned to set sail for Antiva City immediately after the funeral as well. Leliana managed to contact Isabela and asked her to sail back to Minrathous and sail them as swiftly as possible back to Antiva City, in a more direct route than before (for a handsome fee, of course).

Leliana would return to Orlais, she had been gone long enough already. She trusted her agents to carry out the task she set before them, and it would not do for the Divine to risk her life in a cause such as this (no matter how much fun it sounded).

The funeral was a typical Tevinter affair, beginning with the somber procession and lamentations. Dorian's mother was laid to rest with all the honors afforded the wife of a magister and member of the Magisterium. Afterwards was the traditional wake, where all the Tevinter nobles could gather and pay their respects to the grieving family.

They kept the nature of her death no secret, putting the blame squarely on the Crows. They did not, however, reveal why the Crows would attack House Pavus in this manner. Halward plead complete ignorance as to why his wife had been murdered and he had been captured, other than to cast some aspersions on his rival in the Magisterium. His body would eventually be found, surrounded by Crow corpses, and political machinations would be assumed. It was only part of the truth, but the only part that mattered to make public.

Dorian, naturally, would have found the entire affair dull, but delighted in scandalizing every noble he introduced his _two_ paramours. Halward didn't forbid Dorian to make his love life public, seeing as it wasn't going to be something that would be easy to hide forever anyway. He'd finally resigned himself to the fact that his son was an unrepentant deviant and there was nothing he could do to change that. He loved his son too much to ever try _that_ again.

In truth, part of him enjoyed watching the other Magister's squirm when they came to realize how Fenris and Zevran were attached to House Pavus. Insisting on them treating the two elves as equals was actually quite delightful. Halward smiled inwardly when he realized, perhaps there was a tiny bit of deviancy in him as well.

The day after the wake, Halward was loaded into a carriage and sent off to one of his smaller estates in the countryside. He wouldn't say which one, in order to throw off any Crow spies that may still be watching them. It was not outside the norm for a family to retreat to the country to grieve a lost family member, so it wouldn't be questioned.

Meanwhile, Dorian, Fenris and Zevran readied themselves for the return trip to Antiva City. This time they would have back-up from Leliana's forces, many of whom were already in place, with more joining them for the voyage on Isabela's ship.

As they approached the dock, Isabela came running down the gang plank and embraced each of them in turn. "I'm so sorry to hear what happened. It is high time those Crows finally pay. They still owe me for hiring you to off my dear husband, don't they Zevran dear?"

"As I recall, you weren't that fond of him, yes? And you did get a lovely ship out of the whole affair," Zevran reminded her.

"True enough, but that doesn't mean I still can't exact my revenge. It's not like I asked them to kill Luis, now is it? Or is it? It was all so long ago, I can't rightly remember anymore!" Isabella laughed and ushered the three men and their entourage of Chantry agents onto her ship. They set sail within the hour.

Dorian, Fenris and Zevran once again occupied the same cabin they had previously, and it brought back some fond memories for them.

They had with them all them the plans and intelligence from Leliana, and they met regularly with senior agents and Isabela to finalize the plans. Isabela insisted on assisting once they came to Antiva City. She hadn't been a part of an adventure like this since escaping Kirkwall with Hawke.

"I still miss that blighted bugger some days. I hope he and Anders are getting on alright," Isabela sounded wistful. Fenris growled at the sentiment. He missed Hawke as well, but he most certainly didn't miss that … abomination. The abomination that stole Hawke from him.

"Now don't growl at me, sweet thing. I'm not the one who ran off after one night of amazing sex. You broke the poor man's heart first, remember?" Isabela chided Fenris.

Dorian perked up at this "Amazing sex was it?"

"According to Hawke it was. He cried about Fenris' leaving for months afterwards. Wouldn't even let me kiss and make it better either," Isabela pouted.

"Why haven't we heard about this story before Fenris?" Dorian asked, curiously.

"Because it was too painful to talk about. I'd actually rather recount my abuses from Danarius than think about what happened between Hawke and myself," Fenris replied bitterly.

"Was it truly that bad?" Zevran asked.

"Yes, now leave it be," Fenris growled.

Clearly they'd hit upon a nerve and decided to let the matter drop, moving the discussion on towards the plan for when they arrived in Antiva City.

Their primary objective was to take out the top Talons within the Crow organization. They had already taken out the current third Talon, but there were several others that needed to be eliminated. The plan was to make Zevran the First Talon, which would be his title by right if he could effectively eliminate all other Talons.

If the Crows wouldn't bow before Zevran once this was completed, they next planned to start taking out the more numerous guild masters. Once enough of them had been eliminated then they hoped eventually the Crows would finally bow before Zevran.

Zevran really didn't want to rule the Crows, any more than Alistair had wanted to become the King of Ferelden, but he knew it was the only way to get them to stop hunting him. Once he assumed leadership, he had plans to continue to weaken the organization, and Leliana had asked him to consider bringing them under Chantry control. She felt she could make use of an organization like that once it had been reformed from the inside out.

Zevran knew the first thing he'd do was to outlaw the practice of buying orphaned children, raping and torturing them into becoming deadly assassins. There were other ways to procure and train assassins. Just as Dorian and Fenris wanted to make a difference in Tevinter, he wanted to make a difference in Antiva.


	4. Planning

Despite taking a more direct route, the voyage to Antiva City felt longer this time. This time around the three lovers spent all their time planning, going over and over every little detail. By the end of each day they fell into their shared bed exhausted, asleep nearly as soon as their heads hit the pillows. With everything that had happened, they hadn't enjoyed the pleasure of each other's company, so to speak, since before they arrived back in Minrathous several weeks ago.

The stress and frustration began to show, and they began to snipe and bicker over the smallest things. It started with small complaints, like who forgot to put the soap away, or who drank the last cup of wine, but eventually escalated to full-out arguments regarding the plans they had been so carefully constructing during the voyage. Isabela saw the tension for what it was and had the three of them hauled back to their quarters early one evening, with explicit instructions to "fuck whatever was going on out of their systems and not come out until they were in a better mood."

Fenris, Dorian, and Zevran looked at each other sheepishly once Isabela had locked them in their quarters, embarrassed they had let their tension build to this point.

Zevran was the first to break the silence, "so which one of you gets the pleasure of undressing me this time, hmm?"

Dorian laughed. "Always ready to go aren't you, Zev?"

"Of course, _cariño_. You know I always try to take my pleasures when I can, yes?" Zevran said with a wink.

Fenris stifled a yawn. "Right now my pleasure would more be found in sleep."

Dorian walked up behind the younger elf, wrapping his arms around his slim waist. "Mmmm. We haven't had sleepy sex in a while, have we _Amatus_? I propose a round of sleepy sex, followed by a long overdue nap!"

"That is an excellent suggestion, _cariño_ ," Zevran responded with a small yawn of his own.

They all quickly undressed and slipped under the covers of their shared bed. Dorian was in the middle, surrounded by his two beautiful companions. Dorian turned and kissed Fenris softly and sweetly, while Zevran began kissing Dorian's neck and shoulder. "Turn around, _Amatus_ ," Dorian urged. Fenris turned to his side so that Dorian could spoon with him, and Zevran in turn spooned Dorian.

Dorian placed lazy kisses along Fenris' shoulder blades as his hands traveled slowly down Fenris' body, caressing the soft skin between the rough lines of lyrium etched into his dusky skin. Soon his hand was cupping the elf's perfect, pert little ass. Dorian quickly cast a small grease spell and began massaging it between the cleft of Fenris' cheeks, around his tight, puckered entrance.

"May I have use of some of that, _cariño_?" Zevran asked, as his own hands were caressing and massaging Dorian's posterior. Dorian obliged by smearing some of the slick around his own entrance and then reaching out to also cover Zevran's erection, causing the blonde elf to moan deliciously.

"This is, I think, my favorite way for mages to serve man, and elves," Zevran purred.

Fenris agreed, muttering "Indeed."

"Oh I see how it is. I'm just a sex toy for two cantankerous elves. Quite the role reversal for a Tevinter mage," Dorian said with an amused huff.

"Yes, so start pleasuring me already, _Altus_ ," Fenris commanded, with a hint of mirth in his voice.

"Right away, _master_ ," Dorian quipped in a cheeky tone, followed by a soft kiss on the back of Fenris' neck.

Dorian began to slowly slide a finger into Fenris, going slow, wanting take his time. Zevran was doing much the same to Dorian and so both were starting to moan. Once they were both prepared, Dorian positioned his and Fenris' hips so he could easily slip his cock slowing into Fenris. Once he was fully seated, Dorian waited for Zevran to do the same.

When the three were together, this was their favorite way to make love, Dorian in the middle, between his two gorgeous elven lovers. They moved in a slow, languid rhythm, taking their time, letting Dorian set the pace as he thrust first into Fenris, before arching back into Zevran, their feet all getting entangled with each other, hands caressing, lips kissing. It was slow and sweet and relaxing.

Dorian was the first to find release, because of the dual stimulation from his two lovers. As he pumped his seed into Fenris, he reached around and worked quick strokes on Fenris' cock, sending the white-haired elf over the edge, spilling over his hand and onto the sheets. Zevran thrilled at the clench around his own erection as he continued slow, languid thrusts for a few more minutes until he too found his release inside of Dorian.

In the afterglow of their lovemaking the three fell asleep in each other's arms.

Several hours later, a knock came at their cabin door. Fenris jumped up and slid on a pair of breeches to answer it, to find one of the crew bringing in a tray of food and a bottle of wine for the three of them. "Compliments of the Admiral," the man explained after placing the tray upon the table and then swiftly turning around and leaving.

Dorian smirked at the discomfort the crewman had shown, seeing him still in bed with Zevran and Fenris half-naked.

Now that they were sated, rested and fed, they were all in a much better mood. They returned to the room where they'd been planning their strategy to find Isabella and the senior agents discussing some details of the plan again.

"We received word from the advance scouts in Antiva City," Isabela began. "Glad you three are looking more rested that you were earlier."

"So what did the scouts have to report? Hopefully good news, yes?" Zevran asked.

"Very good, actually. We're in luck. It seems that the majority of Crow Masters and several Talons have just arrived. It seems as if they may be planning something big. Possibly a counterstrike against our efforts so far. This gives us a golden opportunity to take out most of the Crow leadership in potentially a single blow," Isabela replied.

"Ah, yes. That is fortunate. Of course you do realize that they will be on heightened alert. Any covert operation we may try will undoubtedly fail. We may have to resort to a more … direct approach, yes?" Zevran said warily.

"Yes, while this will be a good opportunity to take them out more swiftly, it will be all the more dangerous. We can only hope they keep making mistakes as they did in Minrathous. This could all go very badly if they anticipate our next move," one of Leliana's senior agents said as he spoke up.

"Yes, very true Harold," Zevran agreed. "If they are better prepared than we expect, this may end very badly indeed."

"Does the communication indicate what the Crows may be up to, or where they are meeting?" Dorian asked.

"It's not clear on specifics, no, but those can change last minute. It's best we wait until we arrive in order to have the most recent intelligence on their movements," Harold replied. "By then our agents within the Crows may be able to give us more information."

"I do wish we could influence the prevailing winds to get us there faster. The longer we delay, the more time they will have to prepare for our arrival. I assume they must know we're planning something by now," Dorian said with frustration.

Later that evening Zevran pulled Fenris aside.

"I think we need to talk about worst case scenarios, _querido_ ," Zevran began. "You and I, we know how to handle torture if we are caught. I'm not so sure our young mage can say the same, yes?"

Fenris nodded. "True. If he were captured, the kind of torture the Crows used on me could easily break him. He wasn't conditioned for it."

"I should have thought of all this much sooner. We will arrive in a few short days, but do you think we should try and help condition him a little? Teach him how to defend his mind against it at least? You and I both know we will not be able to keep him from participating. He wants as much revenge for what they did to his parents as he wants for what they did to the two of us," Zevran said somberly.

"We can try, but you're right. A few short days may not be enough time, but hopefully it will be enough," Fenris agreed. "What do you recommend?"

"I think we need to show him what the torture may be like, and then talk him through how to defend him mind against it. How to center his mind inward and shield it. I can lead the dance very well, and you can perhaps be there to help him center his mind, yes?" Zevran suggested.

"I hate having to do that to him, but yes. It must be done, in case he is captured. If we are all to survive this, we need to be prepared for setbacks." Fenris agreed.

"Alright, I will begin to make preparations. We will begin tonight. We have no time to waste," Zevran said grimly, and went off to speak to Isabela in order to ensure privacy for what they had planned.

Dorian wouldn't like what was to come, but it was better to do so than to expect him to survive capture by the Crows without any preparation.


	5. A Lesson in Torture

This was a rough chapter to write. Warning for rape and other forms of torture. We go from no consent to dubious consent. Heavy BDSM themes.

I took inspiration from Scarylady's "Secret Service" ( /series/7175) series for some of this. In homage I used her terms "padrone" (master) and "schiavo" (slave) in this chapter.

...

Dorian was making his way back to their quarters when he found himself attacked without warning. Two figures, clad in black, grabbed him, twisting his arms behind his back so he was unable to cast. Before he could let out a yell, he found a cloth over his nose and mouth, soaked in something that made him feel dizzy. He soon blacked out.

When Dorian came to, he found he was kneeling, completely naked, with his hands in manacles above his head. He was also blindfolded and gagged as well. Fear was the first thing he felt, but soon a complete panic gripped him when he realized he couldn't feel his magic. Magebane. He'd been dosed with magebane.

He had no idea if he was alone or not, and he strained to hear if there was any movement near him. After what felt like hours, although truth be told it could only have been minutes, he heard the shuffle of feet. They shuffled closer to him, circling him and eventually stopping behind him.

Dorian tensed, not knowing what to expect. Then he heard a sudden swish before he felt a hot sting land on his back. It wasn't enough to break his skin, but it was enough to hurt, and he couldn't help screaming into his gag. More lashes followed in quick succession, the stinging beginning to warm his skin.

What Dorian hadn't expected from all this was his sudden arousal. This shouldn't be pleasurable. At. All. Yet his body was betraying him as his cock became rock hard. His assailant seemed to take note as the lashings stopped and all of a sudden a warm hand began stroking his hard shaft. Dorian hung his head in humiliation as his cock twitched eagerly in the stranger's grasp.

The next thing he knew, someone else was behind him, oiled fingers spreading his ass cheeks, sliding into his puckered hole. This was just obscene and Dorian sobbed in shame as he began to enjoy the ministrations on his body.

Then, the hands were removed and Dorian made a keening sound of disappointment into his gag. Once again he began to feel the sting of the lash on his back, his cock twitching with every blow. His entire world became centered on the feel of the lash, and the pleasure that each lick of it sent through his entire being. Several more lashes and Dorian surprised himself by coming, hard, while not even being touched.

Dorian knew he'd been a bit of a wanton whore in the past, especially back in Tevinter before his father had caught on to him and his proclivities, but he never thought he was this wanton. The shame and humiliation he felt was profound.

Before Dorian could fully wrap his mind around his disgrace, a pair of rough hands pulled his hips up, and a cock was thrust roughly into his ass. At first Dorian was trying to come to terms with the idea that he was being raped when he began to realize he knew the cock that was pounding roughly into his ass. He knew those well practiced strokes, the length and width of the hardness, the way the hips fit so well with his own. He knew it all so intimately. Zevran!

That meant that the other pair of hands must be Fenris'. In fact, feeling them even now he was sure of it as well. He didn't know what kind of game Zevran and Fenris were playing, but Dorian immediately relaxed when he realized who it was pounding him so deliciously. Instead of resisting, be began to arch into the thrusts. As soon as he'd relaxed, Dorian realized that Zevran knew he'd been recognized as his thrusts faltered for a moment, before continuing until Zevran grunted, filling Dorian with his seed.

After that, Dorian felt his hands freed from their manacles, as Zevran and Fenris removed his blindfold and gag, slowly lowering the mage to the floor, spreading a healing balm over Dorian's chafed wrists and the welts on his back.

They gave Dorian a glass of water to drink. Once his throat no longer felt so dry, Dorian demanded answers. "Now see here. I know you two have some kinks, but I would have appreciated it if you had tried to ask me first before making me think the Crows had somehow managed to infiltrate this ship. You had me scared half-to-death!"

"Si, _cariño_. That was deliberate, and we are sorry," Zevran apologized. "Fenris and I have endured a lot of torture in our lives and we are hardened against it. We knew you had not and we wanted to try and get you used to what it might feel like to be captured and tortured. If our plans go badly and we are captured, we wanted to make sure you aren't completely broken by the experience."

Dorian sat in thought for a moment. He noted the pained looks in his lovers' eyes, and despite how terrified he'd been, he knew they'd gone easy on him. If he'd been captured by actual Crows, his treatment would have been much, much worse.

"I see your point," Dorian nodded and sighed. "I would be easy to break, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, which is why we need to help you harden yourself over the next few days. Zevran knows exactly what the Crows will do if they caught you. If you are willing, he will take on the role of a Crow Master, administering the torture you might experience," Fenris explained, stroking Dorian's hair gently. "I'll be here to help ground you, to teach you how to steel yourself against it, to become pliant. The way to survive something like this is to learn how to bend, without breaking."

"Will you allow us to teach you this, _cariño_?" Zevran asked. "It will give us no pleasure, but it will give all of us peace of mind as we face the challenges to come."

Dorian nodded silently, but then looked up at Fenris. "One thing I don't understand, was why my body reacted the way it did. I was humiliated by the fact that it aroused me so."

"Pain and pleasure both can trigger arousal. It is very common for slaves to become aroused while being punished by their masters. It serves as an additional humiliation that many masters take advantage of," Fenris explained. "It's best not to fight it, unless ordered to. If a master orders you not to come and you do anyway, the punishment often becomes even more severe."

Dorian shuddered at the thought.

Zevran took Dorian into his arms then, stroking him softly. "When this is all over _cariño_ , please remember I am doing this because I love you. I love you both and I don't want the Crows to break you. I couldn't bear the guilt."

"I understand, Zevran. Do what you must. I know you're right. I am too soft and spoiled. Even everything I experienced during the Inquisition did not prepare me for something like this," Dorian replied. "I love you too. I will not let my heart forget that."

"Then I think we should continue," Zevran said, standing. He pulled a mask back over his face. He didn't want Dorian to associate his face with what was to come. "Isabela has given us use of this room for this purpose for three days. We will then have one day for you to recover before we arrive in Antiva City."

Fenris helped Dorian back into a kneeling position, and reattached his wrists to the manacles above his head. The gag was put back into place and then Fenris stepped back while Zevran prepared to get back into the headspace of a Crow Master.

The Crow Master stepped up behind Dorian again, this time holding a cane instead of the soft leather strap he had used earlier. They had a few precious days to condition Dorian for what may possibly come and so they could spare no time working him up slowly to what the Crows would most certainly do if they managed to capture Dorian alive.

Zevran began to speak, using a deeper, more authoritative tone than normal, one more heavily accented. It was a tone that would brook no argument. "You have defied the will of the Crows too many times now, _Lord Pavus._ "

Dorian jerked at the tone in the Crow Master's voice.

"It would be a simple matter to just kill you, but that would not set the right example for those who defy our will." Zevran placed the cane lightly on Dorian's ass, letting him feel what was to come. "For those who defy us so wantonly, the only option is to make a living example of you. You are now my _schiavo_. _My slave_. Everything you are, every inch of you _is mine_."

Fenris flinched at the word "slave." He hadn't expected Zevran to go there, but he knew Zevran was just acting out a part. A part he'd once been trained for.

Zevran looked at Fenris, nodding that it was time for his input before they would continue.

Fenris made sure Dorian was looking at him before he began to speak. "I have endured treatment such as this, many times. So has Zevran. You can as well. Start by focusing on me. Look at me, do not focus on the pain or humiliation, just focus on me, and remember to breathe."

Dorian took a deep breath through his nose and nodded. His heart was thundering through his chest and he realized just Zevran's words alone had terrified and excited him. Dorian kept his eyes on Fenris, trying to keep a steady rhythm of breathing.

Then the first crack of the cane hit Dorian and he screamed into his gag. It had hurt far more than he'd expected. He tried to remember to focus on Fenris and breathe, but when the second crack came he screamed again, screwing his eyes shut, tears welling in his eyes.

"You will be silent, _schiavo_ ," the Crow Master demanded coolly. "You will make no sound unless I instruct it. If you cannot be silent, it will only go worse for you."

 _Worse? How could it possibly get worse?!_

The third crack hit across Dorian's thighs. Maker, he tried not to scream, he really tried. Instead of a full-on scream, there was a strangled whimper, but he had not been silent. What followed were three cracks in quick succession in response to the sound, pulling another strangled scream from Dorian.

"Every time you make a sound from a single crack, you will be rewarded with three harder ones," the Crow Master intoned. "If you wish to scream, then by all means scream, but it will be all the more painful for you."

Zevran took a brief pause. A pause a real Crow Master would never have taken. Dorian managed to get his breathing under control and tried once again to just focus on Fenris. He tried to focus on how Fenris' touch felt on his skin, how his skin smelled, how his lips tasted.

When the next crack of the cane came, Dorian managed to stifle his scream successfully, although he still struggled with his breathing. The cane cracked five more times, in an uneven, unpredictable rhythm. Dorian's tears flowed freely over his face, and he'd finally gotten control of his breathing. To his humiliation, his cock was also once again fully erect.

"That's better, _schiavo_ ," the Crow Master said flatly. "Compliance like that should be rewarded."

The Crow Master circled around in front of Dorian, and removed the gag. Dorian panted heavily. "Thank you, Zevran," he said weakly.

The Crow Master slapped Dorian hard against the face. "I did not give you permission speak, _schiavo_. Only speak when you are asked a direct question, and you will refer to me as ' _padrone_ ,' is that clear?"

Dorian swallowed and nodded.

Dorian was slapped again. "I said, is that clear, _schiavo_?"

Dorian took a deep breath. "Y ... yes, _padrone_."

"That's better, _schiavo_ ," the Crow Master responded calmly. "Also, removal of the gag was not the reward I was promising."

Dorian looked up at the masked face of the Crow Master and then over at Fenris in confusion. When the Crow Master began to take his cock out of his breeches Dorian finally realized what his _reward_ was to be.

"Open," said the Crow Master simply. "Do not allow your teeth to touch. Every time they do, it will be another lash on your backside, with whichever implement I choose. Also do not gag as I fuck your throat as that will also result in another lash. Do you understand, _schiavo_?"

"Yes, _padrone_ ," Dorian said meekly, trying to keep his eyes on Fenris. He noted a look of sympathy flitter across Fenris' face before he regained his composure returned to a look of utter calm.

"Good. Now, be a good _schiavo_ and suck me until I'm hard so I can fuck your throat."

"Yes, _padrone_ ," Dorian replied as he opened his mouth to take in the Crow Master's flaccid cock.

The Crow Master grasped Dorian's head, grabbing him by his hair, pulling his mouth fully onto his cock. "Suck, _schiavo_." Dorian hollowed his cheeks and sucked, feeling the cock slowly hardening in his mouth, the length of it slowly extending down into his throat. As he began to feel the sensation of a gag, he swallowed instead, which caused him to hear a pleased grunt from the Crow Master.

Soon the cock in his mouth was fully hard, and the Crow Master began to pump his hips in earnest, fucking Dorian's mouth and throat at an almost bruising pace. When it became clear that Dorian was struggling to get enough air, he was given a small respite. "Take a deep breath now, _schiavo_ , as I will not stop again until I have cum down that lovely throat of yours."

Dorian inhaled deeply before his throat was again impaled, and the Crow Master was snapping his hips into his face viciously. Thankfully, Dorian noted the Crow Master must be getting close and soon he felt the hot, salty tang of the elf's cum against the back of his throat.

"Very good, _schiavo_. Now swallow all of my cum," the Crow Master said, impassively. "You seem to learn quickly. I only felt the graze of your teeth three times, less than I expected."

Dorian's breath hitched. Three times. That meant 3 more lashes on his back. Trying to stem the tide of panic he felt rising as the Crow Master walked behind him, Dorian tried to remember to breathe and kept himself centered on Fenris. Once again his cock twitched with interest despite how terrified he was.

"You will not cum again today, _schiavo_ ," the Crow Master said calmly, noting Dorian's arousal. The next thing Dorian knew, the Crow Master was tying a length of soft leather around the base of his cock and around and between his balls. "This will ensure you comply, as well as keep your cock hard. I like it when my _schiavos_ are hard and ready."

Then the Crow Master stood and walked behind him once again. Soon, Dorian felt the flat, cool feel of a wooden paddle placed against his ass, realizing the next three strikes were going to hurt. He gritted his teeth, realizing he hadn't been gagged again, trying to brace himself so he wouldn't cry out.

Then the first blow landed. The pain was intense, even more so than the cane had been. Dorian breathed deeply through the pain, trying very hard to stay silent. Then the second blow came, followed by the third in quick succession.

Tears once again streamed down Dorian's face, but he had kept silent this time. His cock was now painfully hard.

"Very good, _schiavo_. I think we are done for today. Your cock will remain bound and you will not cum. Is that clear?"

"Yes, _padrone_ ," Dorian managed through gritted teeth.

The Crow Master then left the room and would not return until the next lesson. Zevran had to keep himself in the Crow Master headspace throughout and would keep himself locked away when he wasn't training Dorian. It wasn't good to try and switch between the role of a torturer and a gentle lover during an exercise such as this.

Fenris came over to release Dorian from his manacles, using soothing words and gentle touches, kissing away Dorian's tears. Dorian looked up at Fenris, having a sudden realization that, what he'd just endured must have been common place for Fenris as a slave in Tevinter. A flood of sympathy washed over him and he began to sob again.

"Hush Dorian. Today is over. You did very well for someone who has never had to endure such before. I'm very proud of you, my love," Fenris said, stroking Dorian's body gently.

"I knew … I always knew some slaves had it bad, but I never imagined … I had no idea how strong you really are, _Amatus_ ," Dorian said between his sobs. "You and Zevran were right, this sort of treatment could easily have broken me if Crows did catch me."

Fenris smiled a bit before frowning. "Zevran was going easy on you today. The next two days will challenge you even further. I'm sorry you have to go through this, but we want you to truly be prepared. The Crows will be merciless. Tomorrow, I will teach you more techniques to help you endure."

"Can we go back to our quarters now?" Dorian asked.

"No," Fenris said simply. "It is best for your training that you live the life of a slave until we have completed your training. You will sleep in this room, naked and without a bedroll. We will bring you water and nourishment in between your training sessions."

Dorian nodded. It made sense, despite the fact he was going to hate every minute of it.

Each day of his lessons were worse than the previous. The calm demeanor that Zevran had when he was in his Crow Master persona was frightening, and it made Dorian glad that he wore a mask. He didn't want to remember what Zevran's face would have looked like while he was being tortured.

Knowing that this was how Zevran was raised as a child, and how Fenris was treated as a slave, made Dorian's blood boil with anger. It strengthened his resolve to not only see the Crows pay for what they had done, but to also see sweeping changes in Tevinter. He had to find a way to abolish slavery so that no one – human or elf – would ever have to suffer like this again.

...

NOTE: Whew, OK. Even I feel bad for putting poor Dorian through all that. I hope no one was expecting me to write all three days of torture. There's no way I could handle that.

Next chapter will be Dorian's loving recovery day before we finally hit Antiva City and deal with those loathesome Crows.


	6. Recovery

The three days of hell were finally over. Zevran discarded the mask he'd been wearing and he helped Fenris bring Dorian back to their quarters. Dorian was, understandably, exhausted. They laid him gently onto the bed and carefully washed him with warm, wet cloths, before applying healing salves onto Dorian's wrists and back.

Dorian had learned how to take his beatings and abuse well, remaining silent unless instructed to scream. Enduring an almost constant hard-on, before finally being allowed to cum. After all he had endured the mage was now spent, and drifted gratefully into a dreamless slumber.

Once Dorian was asleep, Fenris and Zevran turned their attentions to each other, as they both emotionally had suffered along with Dorian for the duration of the ordeal. At least now they felt confident that the Crows would not succeed in breaking Dorian if they ever got their hands on him.

Zevran curled himself into the younger elf's embrace, and let himself sob. He'd never had to hurt someone he cared for so deeply before and it took a lot out of him once he finally allowed himself out of that headspace.

Fenris caressed Zevran, whispering soothing words of comfort. It had been difficult watching Zevran play the role as much as it had been difficult for Zevran to stay in that role. The experience had brought bad memories for both of them to the surface and left them both emotionally raw. Fenris let Zevran cry into his shoulder until all his tears were spent, all the while gently caressing. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Several hours later a very sore Dorian slowly woke up, realizing he was warm and comfortable, tucked into their cozy bed, no longer shackled and cold. Next he realized the two elves were lying entwined next to him, both also clearly exhausted from the experience.

The last three days had been very much a nightmare for Dorian, who had mostly been a pampered, spoiled brat most of his life. The most traumatic thing he'd experienced had been when his father tried to change his sexuality through a blood ritual. Looking back on that now, that was nothing compared to the glimpse he was given into what true torture was.

Zevran had refrained from administering any torture that could have been permanently scarring, but he described some of them in detail while administering less scarring techniques on Dorian, just so Dorian would be aware of how much worse it could get. All the while, Fenris was there to help center and ground Dorian, to help him focus away from what was happening, to teach him how to retain his sanity.

At the end of it, Fenris told him the one thing that kept him from becoming broken by the Crows during his capture, was the thought that he was loved, and because of that love, he might be rescued. Dorian had been his light at the end of the tunnel, his reason to survive. Fenris reminded Dorian that he too was loved and that if he were to be captured, as long as either elf lived, Dorian would be rescued. He could count on that. Cling to that hope.

If nothing else the past three days made Dorian even more determined not to ever be captured by the Crows. He certainly never wanted to go through anything like that ever again.

Now he longed for love and comfort and so he turned himself over to where the elves lay sleeping, and curled himself around Zevran, needing to feel the warmth and closeness. Zevran stirred and turned to look at Dorian, eyes welling with tears of regret.

"I am so sorry, _mi cariño_ ," Zevran whispered.

"Don't be sorry Zevran, my love," Dorian shushed, kissing the tears away. "It was necessary. I'm fine and now I have a much better appreciation for what you and Fenris had to endure, _for years_. We will put an end to all this. We must."

Fenris stirred next to Zevran, nodding in agreement "Indeed. No one should have to suffer as we have."

Zevran sat up, wiping away his tears. He rarely let himself show his emotions, but here, in the privacy of their quarters, surrounded by the two men he loved, he felt safe enough to let his vulnerabilities show.

"Now, _cariño_ ," Zevran said, looking and Dorian. "Let me spoil you today. I want to take care of you and help you forget some of what you endured."

Dorian looked at Zevran fondly. "You don't need to, love. I said I'm fine."

"No, I do need to. It's very important or I will be no better than the Crow Masters that trained me. Please, let me take care of you today," Zevran said insistently.

"Well, if you put it like that," Dorian smirked, his sense of humor returning. "By all means pamper away!"

"Fenris, _mi querido_ , can you inquire about some food?" Zevran asked. Fenris nodded and went to dress and head towards the galley.

"Now, _cariño_ , please turn around and lie on your stomach. I wish to give you a proper Antivan massage," Zevran purred. "I think this will help ease the aches I put into your muscles."

Zevran pulled out one of his flasks of oil and began slowly massaging Dorian's muscles, starting from the shoulders and working his way down, working out the knots and kinks. Zevran was still working on one particularly stubborn knot under Dorian's left shoulder blade when Fenris returned with a tray of food and wine.

"I'm sorry Dorian, I couldn't convince anyone in the galley to peel your grapes for you," Fenris joked.

"Well so much for five-star accommodations!" Dorian quipped back, before groaning at Zevran's continued ministrations.

Once the massage was completed, Zevran and Fenris took the food over to the bed and began feeding Dorian by hand, to play up the 'pampering' aspect of the day. Dorian was surprised how quickly he was recovering from the previous three-day's events, and he credited it to how well Fenris had taught him how to survive the trauma he'd been subjected to.

In fact, thinking back on it all now, he found some of the memories of it rather arousing. Dorian had never thought of finding that particular type of kink arousing, but going through it awakened something in him he hadn't known before. There was a particular mental calm that came with simply existing just to obey, as long as there was the knowledge that it was only temporary.

Dorian reached out and caressed Zevran's muscled thigh, and looked into his warm, amber eyes. "You know, once all this mess is over with and we're all safely back home … I might not mind the occasional visit of my _padrone_ again." Dorian blushed as he spoke the words.

Zevran's eyes opened wide in surprise for a moment, before settling into a more lurid expression. "So, my _schiavo_ enjoyed his punishments?" Zevran asked with a quirk.

Fenris rolled his eyes. "I always suspected you were depraved, _Amatus_."

Dorian laughed, "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Let us focus on our task at hand, _mis amores_. Then we can explore new ways to find pleasure with one another, yes?" Zevran suggested.

The three spent the rest of the day relaxing, knowing they would be docking in Antiva City the next morning. Isabela came by in the evening to make final arrangements and to make sure the three had everything they need in order to disembark the next morning. The plan was for them to sneak off the ship, along with Leliana's agents, while Isabela took on new cargo, and then she would sail down the coast and dock, making her way back to Antiva City on foot in order to aid with the attack against the Crows.

As Dorian, Zevran and Fenris finally settled down to sleep, Dorian pulled both elves close to him and whispered, "No matter what happens in Antiva, remember this, I love you both. If anything were to break me, it would be to lose one of you, so please don't do anything foolish. _Promise me_."

Zevran and Fenris both nodded and in unison said "We promise."


	7. The Dark before the Dawn

**WARNING:** This is a very dark chapter. Rape/Non-con elements. If you have issues with that sort of content, please don't read this chapter.

...

They were huddled in the dark, waiting for the signal. Having arrived in Antiva City over a week ago, they worked as quickly as they could to spring their trap and once-and-for-all cripple the Crows. Dorian was nervous. The plan was risky, despite all their preparations and precautions. One wrong move and they may very well all end up dead.

Zevran's inside knowledge, backed up with verification of Leliana's agents embedded within the Crows, gave them their best hope of success in a single, quick strike. The leaders of the Crows would gather in a secret location twice each year to confer together. The chance to take out the majority of the Crow leadership at once was a fantastic opportunity, but it was the riskiest option.

Finding the secret location for this meeting was easy enough with Leliana's agents' help, but the next trick was to get in and actually kill the leaders. Naturally this would also be one of the most heavily guarded meetings and they would be using only their best assassins for the task. Seasoned rogues who were battle hardened.

They all had their assigned roles to play, and hopefully all the information they were basing their plan of attack on was accurate. The first wave were the group of agents and mercenaries that Leliana hand-picked for this mission. They were to clear out the guards along the way so that the main attack group wouldn't be worn out fighting their way towards the conference of Crow Leaders.

The main attack group was split into three, each one lead by either Dorian, Fenris or Zevran. The Conference itself was heavily guarded as well, and those who survived the first wave of their assault were to go stealth until the second wave arrived and they joined forces.

So now Dorian was awaiting the signal for the main attack to begin. He wore simple, all-black robes. Being fashionable and flashy was not called for here. He knew Fenris' and Zevran's groups were spread out around the facility and Dorian dearly wished they were together right now.

When the signal came, Dorian's thoughts came into a singular focus and he led his group towards the building they knew the conference was being held in. As they entered they had to walk over the dead and dying bodies of mostly Crows and a few of their forces. They made their way quickly and silently through winding corridors, spiraling downwards to the ritual chamber in the basement where the conference was supposedly being held.

Dorian remained in the lead, walking swiftly and quietly towards their goal. Once outside the chamber, Dorian stopped and turned…and his stomach fell. He was alone. Where had his entourage of agents and mercenaries gone?

 _Kaffas!_ Dorian thought to himself. He started to make his way back the way he'd come when the corridor before him began to close, a large metal door sliding down from the ceiling, blocking his way.

Turning back around he saw the door to the chamber was now open. Dorian had a peculiar sense of dread come over him and he was at a loss as to what to do, when two figures clad in black, their faces covered by cloth masks, strode out of the chamber towards him. Dorian tried to bring up a defensive spell as soon as he saw them, but one of them must have had Templar training as he hit Dorian with a smite, knocking the wind out of him and he was unable to cast.

Dorian's mind started to panic. _No...no…no...no!_

Then he recalled what Zevran and Fenris had taught him. Center his mind, focus his thoughts. Don't let panic overwhelm. Dorian took a deep breath to steady his nerves as the two figures approached him and grabbed him roughly, yanking the staff from his hands and tossing it aside. They dragged him towards the chamber.

The dimly-lit chamber stood empty. The conference was a ruse and Dorian's head fell.

Within the chamber Dorian recognized various mechanisms of torture and he kept trying to breathe, to center himself against the ever rising tide of panic that threatened to overwhelm him.

Once fully inside the chamber the two brutes who held him began to remove his clothing. Dorian struggled but they were far stronger than he was, especially while he was deprived of his magic.

"Please…what's going on here!?" Dorian pleaded with the two men who remained silent as they continued to strip him bare, tearing the robes off his body. One of the men then forced him down on his knees while the other pried his mouth open and forced a vile concoction down his throat. _Magebane._

Next Dorian was dragged over towards a strange looking bench, where he was forced down onto his hands and knees. His legs, ankles, arms, wrists, torso and even neck were secured by leather straps and buckles. Dorian was then left alone, naked and vulnerable, strapped to one of three benches that were in the room, all facing each other. He wondered if the other two had been intended for Fenris and Zevran, and Dorian was silently grateful that they were empty.

The magebane must have been laced with something else as he began to drift in and out of consciousness. How long they left him there he didn't know but at one point he had to empty his bladder directly on the floor below him, the warm splatter splashing back up and hitting his legs as he shuddered in disgust as the smell of warm urine wafted towards his nostrils. Dorian had never felt so helpless and humiliated in his life.

Hours…or _days_?…later, Dorian awakened to the sound of footsteps approaching. His muscles were protested being held into this awkward position for so long and he let out a whimper as he tried to readjust himself to look at the person walking towards him.

The man who approached him was clearly part of the Crow leadership. The leadership they had been planning to destroy. The leadership Dorian now personally vowed to eliminate if he had to do it entirely on his own. If he ever got out of this.

"Altus Dorian Pavus." The Crow said as greeting.

Dorian remained silent.

"Serah Pavus, no need to be quite so resolute. We knew about your plans before you even left Minrathous. I'm sad to say that we only caught one little bird into our trap. There supposed to be three of you." Dorian was relieved to know that neither Zevran nor Fenris had been captured, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have caused us much trouble, all because of your obsession with elves," the man tsked at him. "Male elves to be specific. They are pretty enough, that is true, but it's no excuse to thwart us. I'm afraid you are going to have be made an example of, to warn others to not interfere in Crow business."

"Before I'm done, you will feel the most pain and humiliation a human can stand, and then I'll bring my breakers in here and truly break your mind, before we make you into something completely new and then we'll send you back to your… _lovers_ …and you will eliminate them for us, once-and-for-all."

 **"Never!"** Dorian managed to shout.

"Never underestimate the power of persuasion Serah Pavus. Stronger men than you have succumbed to our methods. You are not the first nor will you be the last," the Crow sneered. "Now where shall we begin?"

Dorian panicked, forgetting to center himself. This couldn't be happening. He'd fallen asleep and he was having a nightmare. Yes, that must be it. _Come on, Pavus, wake up you blighter!_

Dorian screamed when the first lash of the cane hit, a stripe of heat blooming across his back. "You scream so prettily, little Altus," the Crow sneered as he laid three more quick lashes across Dorian's back, making him scream again.

"You've been such a bad, bad Altus, planning on killing me and my fellows," the Crow mocked, landing more quick lashes. "You will learn to never cross us again!"

Several more lashes landed before the Crow walked away, coming back moments later, this time with a hard wooden paddle, smacking Dorian's ass as hard as he could, Dorian's throat tried to scream, but all that came out was air, his vocal chords already raw from screaming under the cane.

To his utter humiliation, Dorian's cock had hardened. He wasn't sure if it was his own natural reaction to the punishment, or because of something in the magebane they gave him. Regardless he felt hot shame flush his face when the Crow took notice.

"Such a naughty Altus. Look at you, growing aroused by my punishment," the Crow laughed. "You must really want to get a good, deep dicking. Far be it from me to deny you what you need!"

The next thing Dorian knew was the searing pain as he was being raped, dry, rough and unprepared. Almost mercifully he passed out then, his body unable to handle the brutal onslaught.

Dorian started awake, still strapped to that damnable bench. The stench of bodily fluids permeated the air. His back and ass were aching from the earlier brutality. Dorian forced himself to breathe, to focus on Fenris and Zevran in his minds' eye. He wouldn't let the Crows break him. If he survived, he wanted to do so with his mind intact.

After another eternity, he heard several footsteps approach. The bench he was strapped to was unceremoniously flipped over so he was upside-down, suspended in the straps. Someone grabbed Dorian's hair and pulled back to force him to open his mouth, while they poured the magebane concoction down his throat again, before flipping the bench back around.

Several more footsteps approached and finally the Crow leader spoke. "Since you were such a pliant bitch earlier, I brought some of my friends to play with you, Altus. Your ass is gonna get so filled with cum, it's gonna come out of your mouth!"

Dorian blanched at the thought of being raped again, this time repeatedly. His traitorous cock was once again taking interest and Dorian realized now it must be whatever was mixed in the magebane concoction. He would never willingly want _this_.

"Come on boys, let's have some fun with the Altus before my breakers ruin him!" The Crow leader cried.

Over the next several hours, Dorian was raped, beaten and even pissed on repeatedly. His entire body was covered in cum and piss, burning and stinging in the open wounds where the skin had been flayed open by a whip. He'd passed out more than once, but they kept reviving him. The worst of it was the humiliation of being forced to orgasm. They managed to get four orgasms out of him before he was completely milked dry.

He hadn't been given any food or water since he was captured, but the Crow Leader seemed to feel that a man could exist on swallowing cum and piss, and Dorian had been forced to swallow what felt like gallons of both.

Dorian tried to remain strong, to focus his thoughts on his lovers, but he broke down and wept more often than not during the ordeal.

When they were finally done with him, they dosed him one more time with the magebane concoction and the Crow leader promised that after a short rest, his "Breakers" would be next to visit him. He implied that whatever Dorian had already endured was pleasant compared to what the breakers would do and Dorian felt terror at those words.

When Dorian next heard new footsteps approaching his entire body tensed. This would be the ultimate test of his strength of will, if he could resist these _Breakers_. He didn't want to be broken, to be made into an instrument for the Crows to use against Zevran and Fenris. He would rather die first.

To his surprise, whoever they were, they were actually cleaning him up. He felt the warm comfort of a healing spell closing his wounds on his back and even his rectum. Then sponges with warm soapy water were washing all the horrid fluids from his body. They even helped him retch, emptying his stomach of its foul contents. Then they released the leather collar around his neck so he could drink some water and eat some thin broth with dry bread before strapping him back in.

They never said a word, and did not indicate if they were friend or foe. Were they working for Leliana and were making sure he was alright? Were they the Breakers? Did they break you with kindness? Dorian's head was reeling. Zevran had never mentioned any of this and he wasn't quite sure how he was meant to respond to it.

Although Dorian didn't see the Crow Leader again, his life now revolved around a cycle of abuse and aftercare. Several Crows would wake him roughly each day, feed him the magebane concoction and abuse him in whatever way fancied him that day. Afterwards the "Breakers" as Dorian was now thinking of them as, would come in silently and heal, clean and feed him. The pattern stretched on into infinity, time being completely lost to Dorian in this dark, dimly-lit dungeon of a room. They never allowed him to get up out of the straps, which would have chafed him raw by how if he wasn't being healed on the regular. It was humiliating having to piss and shit from this position, but it's not like it could be helped.

Being deprived of his magic so long was maddening in-and-of itself. Being used and abused like a Tevinter body slave was downright humiliating. Dorian thought a lot about Fenris and what he must have gone through…for years. Danarius was infamous for treating his slaves poorly, and the abuses he'd put Fenris through were notorious. As bad as he felt for himself, it made his heart ache for what Fenris had been put through. It made him even more determined to make it up to him, to make sure things in Tevinter changed, to free the slaves once-and-for-all.

Dorian now became obsessed with trying to think of ways to make sure slaves were no longer used in Tevinter, without collapsing their economy entirely. Tevinter was, both literally and figuratively, built on the backs of slaves. Clearly that had to change, but it wouldn't until he could figure out a way of doing so without inciting economic collapse. In fact, it could be welcomed if he could think of a way of doing it and increase everyone's prosperity in the process.

Dorian remained lost in thought during his waking hours, no longer paying much heed to what was being done to him. He retreated into the farthest depths of his mind, focused more on finding a solution to save Tevinter from itself. He came to realize that the approach he and Fenris had taken back in Minrathous was the wrong approach. It never would have worked.

Dorian's ah-ha moment came while he had yet another cock fucking his arse. Mentally his mind remained retreated from whatever was going on in the present, hardly even noticing anything being done to him now. He had kept himself wholly focused on the task of solving Tevinter's slave issue and finally he thought he'd figured out the _perfect_ solution. Assuming he'd ever get out of here, that is.

For the first time in a long time his tormentors actually spoke in his presence instead of just beating and raping him. "I think this one is about as broken as he's going to get. Just look at the vacant look in his eyes. No fun fucking him anymore, really."

"Well we still are supposed to each give him one dose of cum down his throat before the breakers come back, so let's get on with it," another Crow said, sounding bored.

Once they'd thoroughly fucked Dorian's throat and filled his belly with cum, they left, muttering to themselves about how they'd wished all three had been captured so there have been some more variety and some comment about hot and tight elven asses were.

Now that Dorian had thoroughly thought through a solution for Tevinter, his mind began slowly coming back to the present and he fought hard against it. He didn't want to think about what he was experiencing right now, because there wasn't much he could do about present circumstances. He only hoped that Fenris and Zevran could find a way to break him out before he succumbed to the Crows.

Soon the "Breakers" were there, healing and cleaning as per usual. They were just about to release his neck so he could eat when there was a commotion outside of the chamber he was being held in. The clang of metal against metal could be heard amongst the scuffle but the "Breakers" seemed to pay it no mind, proceeding to make Dorian retch the cum from his stomach before cleaning the floor. Others were still gently washing the cum and piss off his body.

Then, without warning the door into the chamber burst open and Dorian heard the sweetest sound.

"Dorian!" Fenris cried.

Fenris and Zevran ran to Dorian's side, shoving the unarmed "Breakers" out of their way, letting the others with them deal with them. Fenris and Zevran quickly removed all the buckles that had held Dorian firmly on the bench and carefully helped him up.

Fenris noted Dorian's still somewhat vacant expression. "Zev, is he going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure. Only time will tell. We should focus on getting him out of here first, yes?" Zevran replied, concern flickering across his face.

Fenris nodded and they half-dragged, half-carried the mage out of the chamber.

Dorian awoke in a small room, lying on a small but comfortable bed, sunshine streaming in from a nearby window.

As he began to try and sit up, Zevran and Fenris were rushing to his side.

"Dorian, how are you feeling?" Fenris asked, his face clouded with concern.

Dorian blinked as if he were dreaming. "Fenris! Zevran! What happened?"

"We are sorry it took us so long to come to your aid, _mi amor_ ," Zevran said sadly. "The Crows were a step ahead of us for weeks before we finally were able to breach their defenses. We were betrayed and it took until just a few days ago to flush out the traitor."

Fenris nodded. "It turns out the traitor was with us all the way from Minrathous. They were planted with the Divine's agents months ago."

"Fenris and I figured out something was amiss before the signal came to advance and we led our groups astray and avoided being captured, but we quickly learned you were not as lucky," Zevran said.

"We have been searching for a way to get you out of there for nearly a month now," Fenris said, cupping Dorian's cheek gently.

"How are you feeling, _mi amor_? Were you able to withstand their torture?" Zevran asked.

Dorian took a deep breath. "At first it was completely terrifying. I tried to use the techniques you taught me, but I did panic a few times. Then when the torture began to become routine…I found something to focus on and I just went deep into my thoughts and just let them have their way with me."

"What did you focus on?" Fenris asked.

"I thought of the perfect way to end slavery in Tevinter, Amatus," Dorian said, looking at Fenris, smiling for the first time in forever.


	8. The Rise of Zevran Aranai

Physically Dorian was back on his feet within a week of being rescued, with the help of the healers that Leliana had among her agents. Emotionally Dorian was still a wreck. Zevran understood the technique the Crows had been using to try and break Dorian and had tried to explain it, but it didn't help improve Dorian's emotional state.

The _Breakers_ had been slowly conditioning Dorian, making him pliant for the next phase of brain washing. Thankfully he'd been rescued before that phase had begun, but Dorian still struggled with trying to get back to just feeling _normal_ again. Whatever normal really was.

Zevran and Fenris doted on Dorian as much as possible, in between planning their next attack. They had finally routed the traitor from their ranks and had ensured, as much as was possible, that the rest of the agents working with them were truly loyal to Leliana. Zevran oversaw the operation personally, knowing exactly how to uncover any other traitors. He had thankfully found none.

They needed to move swiftly in order to put their next plan in motion, but Zevran became increasingly worried about Dorian's mental state. Dorian had become increasingly morose and withdrawn, barely tolerating his lovers' affections. He ate little and drank more. Clearly the _Breakers_ had gotten to Dorian, despite his best efforts to resist. Zevran was tempted to just take Dorian back to Tevinter and forget about this whole sorry operation, but he knew the Crows would never leave them in peace.

Not for the first time did Zevran regret ever dragging Dorian and Fenris into his world, the nightmare that was his life. It would be so easy to just give himself to the Crows, but he knew…he knew it would well and truly break both Fenris and Dorian if he did so. Once again Zevran felt trapped, unable to see a clear path forward.

...

After another long day planning their next strike against the Crows, Zevran headed to Dorian's room. They each had separate rooms in the small home they were hiding out in, although many nights Zevran found himself sleeping in Fenris' bed. Dorian was lying on his small bed, staring at the ceiling as he often did these days.

" _Cariño_ ," Zevran said. "How are you this evening?"

Dorian blinked but didn't look at him. He gave a non-committal shrug and continued to stare up.

"No, this will not do," Zevran said in frustration. He crossed over to the bed and sat down next to Dorian. "I am sorry for what the Crows subjected you to. I'm sorry I didn't properly prepare you for what was to come. Please Dorian, come back to us."

Dorian shifted his gaze to Zevran and as soon as his gaze locked with the elf's his eyes began brimming with tears. "I…I'm sorry Zevran. I promised I wouldn't let them break me. I was too weak…"

"Nonsense, _cariño_ , you have not been broken, I can assure you of this," Zevran said. "The fact you can even look at me, and speak to me, tells me you were not broken. You merely are suffering from the after-effects of your abuse."

"Well I _feel_ broken," Dorian huffed.

Zevran laughed. "Ah there is the Dorian I love. Come, sit up _cariño_ , I think I know a way to help."

Dorian reluctantly sat up and Zevran grabbed a bottle of oil and positioned himself behind the mage. "Now, take off your shirt," Zevran instructed.

"What? Why?" Dorian asked.

"I wish to help you relax, nothing more," Zevran assured him.

Dorian heaved a sigh and removed the uncharacteristically simple rough spun shirt he'd been wearing. Zevran then applied some oil to his hands and began to massage Dorian's back.

"Oh," Dorian hummed as he relaxed into Zevran's touch. "That is…good."

Zevran slowly worked the knots of tension that had bunched in Dorian's muscles. "Tell me, _cariño_ , why you have been so distant? When you first awoke you seemed happy about the plans you made to free the slaves in Tevinter."

"Ah yes, that. It's quite a good plan actually, if I do say so myself," Dorian said. "But that would assume we can get out of Antiva alive and that's still not looking very likely."

Zevran slid his arms around Dorian, holding him close. "Do not worry so much, _cariño_. We will get through this, or die trying, yes?"

"It's the dying part I'm worried about, _Amatus_ ," Dorian sighed.

At that moment Fenris entered, and smirked at the scene before him. "Couldn't wait for me?"

"Hush, _querido_. I am merely trying to comfort the man," Zevran said dismissively.

Fenris sat next to Dorian, facing him. "Is Zevran being comforting?"

Dorian looked up at Fenris, hearing the concern in his voice. "Yes, _Amatus_. He's trying at least."

Fenris cupped Dorian's face in his lyrium-lined hands. " _Amatus_ , we will defeat them and we will return home. You must believe that."

"Do you?" Dorian asked skeptically.

Fenris nodded, with a smile. "Yes. We've faced greater odds before. We helped defeat an ancient Tevinter Magister with delusions of godhood. I think we can handle a few Crows."

"Good point," Dorian nodded.

Fenris leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on Dorian's lips. " _Amatus_ , we have come up with a good, solid plan and we're sure we have no traitors among us now, but we will need your help. Will you be able to do this?"

"I…I don't know," Dorian shook his head. He began to tremble. "What…what if I'm caught again?"

"We will not let that happen this time, _cariño._ We have learned from our mistakes during our last attempt," Zevran said reassuringly. "First of all, I think we are stronger together, so no splitting up this time. Second of all, the Crows won't be expecting this because we've been planting false information among their spy network for several days. They know something is coming, but what they are expecting and what we have planned are very different things."

Dorian took a deep breath. "When does this entire operation begin?"

"If you're up for it? First light tomorrow," Fenris said.

"So soon!" Dorian exclaimed.

"Yes, we need to keep them on their toes for this to succeed so the sooner the better," Fenris said.

"We should all get a good night's rest, yes?" Zevran purred into Dorian's ear.

"I wish my bed were larger," Dorian said. "I miss cuddling with you both."

Zevran got up. "I have an idea _mis amores_. I shall return shortly."

Fenris snuggled himself into Dorian's arms as they waited for Zevran's return. "I've missed you Dorian," he said softly. "I am so sorry for what you had to endure. I wish we'd had a chance to warn you."

"It's alright _Amatus_. You may not have been able to prevent it, but you still saved me," Dorian said. "I knew you would."

Dorian placed a kiss on Fenris' forehead and pulled him into a tighter embrace.

Soon Zevran returned, carrying an armload of pillows and blankets and began spreading them out on the floor. "There, as long as you do not mind sleeping on the floor, _mis amores_ , we can cuddle together tonight."

"Zevran, you're brilliant," Dorian said with a faint smile returning to his face. He and Fenris made their way down to the nest of blankets and all three curled themselves around each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

...

The next morning came early and Dorian, Fenris and Zevran set out on their mission to take down the Crows. Dorian was still having doubts and fears, but Zevran and Fenris kept reassuring him.

This time it was to be three-pronged attack on three separate targets, although the false intel they had been _leaking_ suggested only one attack, on a completely different target. The leaked attack was an obvious one: strike at the very head of the Crows with their full force. That's a move the Crows would have expected and as long they hadn't been betrayed again, it seemed they had fallen for it, hook, line and sinker.

In the meantime their three teams were to strike three different factions throughout Antiva City. Dorian, Zevran and Fenris led the main team, and Leliana's senior agents took charge of the other two teams. If their operation today was successful, the Crows would be in disarray and the head of the Crow organization left vulnerable.

As they approached their target, the agents spread out around the facility, breaching the building from multiple vantage points and preventing any Crows from escaping. Dorian, Zevran and Fenris, along with several agents, stormed the main entrance, taking the Crows by complete surprise. Their guard had indeed been down as many of the Crows normally here were probably sent to guard and defend the false target instead. Dorian was relieved that so far their plan this time seemed to be going much more smoothly. Corridor by corridor they swept the facility killing or incapacitating all Crows they came across. A few rooms held _new recruits_ , mere children who were chained or caged. Zevran spoke to them in Antivan, reassuring them that they would be freed once the operation was completed. They left agents behind to keep an eye on the children.

If Dorian and Fenris hadn't believed before that Zevran had been little more than a slave himself, they did after seeing those children, realizing that Zevran had once been one of them before he was put through the Crow training. This made them all the more determined to see Zevran succeed.

Soon all teams converged on the main central room in the facility and faced the senior Crows here. After subduing them with overwhelming numbers, Zevran gave them one last chance to surrender and swear their allegiance to him.

"You undoubtedly know who I am," Zevran said confidently. "I mean to unite all the Talons under my rule. You can either swear allegiance to me, or you can die, slowly and painfully. The choice is yours."

One of the senior Crows spat at Zevran. Zevran tsked and made a gesture to one of the agents. The offending Crow was dragged forward, stripped naked and tied down to a table. Meaning to make an example of him, Zevran began to proceed to beat the man with a cane that was conveniently hung on the wall, next to several other torture implements. Dorian and Fenris winced, watching Zevran go into his _padrone_ headspace. It was difficult for Dorian to watch, having been on the receiving end of such Crow treatment all too recently.

Zevran was not holding anything back this time and Dorian realized how much Zevran had held back when he was _training_ Dorian. The man who could be a most gentle lover, was as cold and harsh as the other Crows. To have survived as long as he did, Zevran had had to be.

Zevran got completely lost in his headspace, at one point even the Crow to deep throat his cock as he continued to beat him bloody. When, in the end he still wouldn't submit, Zevran simply snapped his neck with his bare hands.

"So, which one of you is next, hmm?" Zevran asked the other senior Crows bound and on their knees before him. To a man they all bowed and pledged their allegiance to Zevran Aranai.

"Very well. Secure them in the cages where we found the children," Zevran said. "I cannot trust them to alert the other facilities before we are ready."

When Zevran rejoined his companions, he'd come out of his headspace and smiled at his lovers. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, but it was necessary, _mis amores_."

Dorian let out a nervous laugh. "Remind me to never get on your bad side, _Amatus_."

With the first location secured, they headed over to the second one to check the progress and found it secured as well. Zevran repeated his performance with the senior Crows found there, quickly securing the allegiance of most of them after making an example of the most defiant one. This was repeated once more in the third facility and by nightfall Zevran controlled three Talons of Crows.

They made camp in the last facility they arrived at, making use of the Talon leader's bed chambers for the night, while Leliana's agents kept watch. They finally had a proper place to wash and sleep, with a large bed to share. All three were exhausted by the day's activities and fell into the bed exhausted after having had a chance to bathe. Dorian kept having nightmares throughout the night, his mind mixing his experience at the hands of the Crows, with what he'd witnessed today, with Zevran becoming his torturer. Fenris had to calm him down and reassure Dorian that everything was alright and that Zevran would never hurt him.

...

Upon waking the next morning, Dorian was still exhausted, but they had to press on. Now all three of their forces from the day before, minus a few that were kept behind to hold the three Talons they'd secured the day before, set out towards the main Crow headquarters. Zevran had sent word that he expected the Crows of the three Talons he'd taken control of to remain loyal to him. Zevran knew that not all would be, but perhaps enough would join their cause in order to balance the odds in their favor.

All the teams met at a pre-arranged rendezvous point and assaulted the Crow headquarters swiftly and precisely. They couldn't afford for this to fail as it held the key to their success. Zevran was pleased with how many of the Crows began to join their ranks, rather than fight them, as they made their way through the headquarters.

Their new Crow allies did indeed turn the tide admirably in their favor and they took control of the entire facility within only a few hours. Dorian was glad their ruse and misdirection had worked because he didn't think he could take yet another failure against the Crows.

Soon they were in the main hall within the headquarters, where the head of the Crows held court. It resembled a throne room and for all intents and purposes, that was exactly what it was. Everyone knew the ruling family in Antiva were just puppets of the Crows and that the true leadership lay here.

Zevran was draped over the elaborate throne, with the leader of the Crows bound on his knees before him.

"I will give you the same offer I gave your Talon leaders last night," Zevran practically purred. "Swear your allegiance to me, and me alone, or suffer a painful death."

The man before him had undoubtedly heard of what Zevran had done to gain the loyalty of three of the Talons and he hesitated in his response.

"May I remind you that I am well trained in the art of torture," Zevran said flippantly. "In fact I believe you had a turn or two yourself in my _training_ , did you not?"

The man nodded mutely. He'd remembered well the torture he'd put Zevran through as part of his final initiation into the Crows.

"I would think a similar _training_ would be in order for you," Zevran said darkly. "If you do not swear allegiance."

The man bowed his head, and crawled on his knees, kissing Zevran's feet, swearing his allegiance.

"Very good," Zevran said, turning towards some of the agents that were still with them. "Take him to the dungeons and get him to write orders to all other Talons to swear me allegiance, or risk a Crow civil war."

Ultimately Zevran would have to kill the man, but he first had to make use of him to consolidate his power. Then he'd make the man's death swift and painless, as his reward for swearing his allegiance.

...

That night, they dined on a rich feast to celebrate.

Dorian was relieved it was all over. "I can't believe we actually did it."

Zevran smiled. "I was fearful myself but now finally the Crows can stop hunting me."

"What will you do now?" Fenris asked.

"Well clearly I need to solidify my claim first, and that can take several weeks." Zevran explained. "After that I need to find myself some very loyal Crows, ones who will agree with the changes I wish to make, foremost the practice of purchasing children as recruits."

Fenris and Dorian both nodded in approval at that.

"You both should head back to Minrathous and take a much needed break," Zevran declared. "I will travel back there in order to relocate the Crow headquarters there, as soon as I am able."

"Will you be safe here alone?" Dorian asked, worriedly.

"Si _cariño,_ " Zevran said reassuringly. "I am now the leader of the Crows. Unless another challenges my claim, I am perfectly safe, and anyone who would have challenged me died in the past two days."

At that the door to the dining room slammed open. "Zevran Aranai!" said a very angry female.

"Isabela," Zevran acknowledged. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Why didn't you wait for me?!" she shouted.

"I am sorry Isabella, but we had to move swiftly and we didn't have time to send you word," Zevran inclined his head in apology. "However, as you can see, our mission was a success!"

"You owe me Zevran Aranai," Isabela growled. "Now hand over that Antivan brandy. I need a drink."

"How much longer will you be in port for?" Dorian asked.

"Another week at least," Isabela said. "Why?"

"Where is your next destination?" Dorian pressed further.

"I see what you're angling at," Isabela winked. "Alright, I'll take you back to Minrathous, you Tevinter scalawag."

"Thank you, Isabela." Dorian said gratefully.

"Now I propose a toast," Dorian said rising to his feet and raising his glass in the air. "To Zevran Aranai, the leader of the Crows."

"Thank you my friends," Zevran said. "I cannot thank you enough for your support and endurance through all these trying days. I truly am fortunate to know such wonderful people."

That night they all went to sleep with lighter hearts and Dorian didn't have any nightmares.


	9. His Padrone and Happy Endings

In the months since returning to Minrathous, Dorian made great strides towards his vision of seeing an end to slavery in Tevinter. I would not be easy, but he insisted his father set an example for others to follow. The House of Pavus was the first in the Magisterium to no longer keep slaves. Instead they hired servants, and paid them well. Most of their servants were their former slaves, of course. They had been treated well and had nowhere else to go. Dorian also insisted upon their servants becoming educated, and they hired an instructor and set up a small classroom. Education of the servants would be key in their new status as Liberati within Tevinter society.

Next Dorian used his father's influence to ingratiate himself with the Archon. They would require the Archon's support in order to influence other houses to follow their example, and to set up harsh consequences for Magisters who continued to use and abuse their slaves. Change would not happen overnight, but already there seemed to be an air of hope among the slave population that hadn't been there before.

Several other noble houses followed the example set by House Pavus, and soon over one-third of the Magisterium was now employing Liberati, instead of keeping slaves.

Needless to say, these changes did not sit well with some members of the Magisterium, especially with those who had been compatriots of Danarius and his ilk. Several attempts were made on both Dorian and Halward's life and they stepped up their security accordingly. Thankfully everyone underestimated just how powerful a mage Dorian was, and with his glowing elven bodyguard at his side, no assassin stood a chance. It was also helpful that the Crows refused to take on the task of assassinating either Dorian, Fenris or Halward, under instruction of the new Crow leader, Zevran Aranai.

Dorian and Fenris had both been loath to leave Zevran alone in Antiva, but Zevran had the right of it. He knew how to handle the Crows once he was in the position of power and the various Talons outside of Antiva City quickly bowed to his will. In the meantime it freed up Dorian and Fenris to go back to Tevinter and begin implementing Dorian's brilliant idea for freeing the slaves, while not collapsing the Tevinter economy.

...

It was a rare thing when Dorian got to have a late morning lie-in anymore. He began to miss his carefree youth as he heaped more and more responsibility upon his own shoulders. Fenris had long since risen, not one to waste a day away in bed.

Dorian was lying in the middle of his bed, still half-asleep, lazily stroking his cock under the thin sheet covering him when all of a sudden he heard a noise.

Sitting up quickly, his magic flaring to life, he called out. "Who's there?!"

That's when he heard a familiar chuckle, as Zevran sauntered into view. "You should never let your guard down so easily, _Mi Cariño."_

"Zevran!" Dorian cried, running over to the elf, throwing his arms around him, uncaring of his current state of undress and arousal. "You never told us you were coming to visit," Dorian breathed before capturing Zevran's lips in a searing kiss.

"Ah yes, well that would have ruined my surprise, yes?" Zevran said smirking, stroking Dorian's face and pulling the mage into another kiss. Zevran then backed away and began stalking around Dorian, not unlike a cat stalking its prey. He looked very appreciatively over Dorian's form and his still pronounced arousal.

"So tell me, _Cariño,_ what would you prefer from me to welcome me back?" Zevran purred. "Shall I make slow, sweet love to you? Or…" Zevran paused, a wicked look gleaming in his eye. "…would you prefer a visit from your _Padrone_?"

Dorian shuddered visibly and his cock twitched as Zevran practically purred the word _Padrone_. After all that he'd endured at the hands of the Crows, Dorian shouldn't still _want_ that, but _Maker preserve him_ he did want it. He wanted it very badly.

Dorian swallowed visibly and sank to his knees in front of Zevran in response, and a wicked grin spread on Zevran's face. He approached Dorian, lifting the mage's chin with his hand to look up at him. "Very good, _Schiavo_ ," Zevran purred again. "However first we need to establish some rules, yes?"

Dorian nodded and watched as Zevran dropped into a crouch next to him. "First, you will pick a word. If you say this word, I will stop. Your _Padrone_ will leave and Zevran will return to ease whatever is concerning you."

Dorian nodded and thought for a moment. "Maleficarum."

Zevran nodded. "Second, you will not speak unless spoken to, and you will address me as _Padrone_. Is that understood?"

Dorian nodded. "Yes, _Padrone_."

Zevran smiled. "Very good. Finally, is there anything you wish for me to avoid? Something you know will cause you to use your word?"

Doran contemplated the question. "Do not draw blood, please, _Padrone_. That could have… _dangerous_ …consequences if my magic has not been suppressed."

Zevran nodded. "Then let us begin, shall we?" Dorian's cock twitched again as he saw Zevran haul out a bag that he'd left hidden behind the curtains until now. From the bag he pulled out several leather items, including a collar, wrist and ankle cuffs, and a strap.

Zevran walked back over to the still kneeling Dorian and proceeded to collar the mage. "You belong to me now, _Schiavo_. There will be no escaping your fate," Zevran said calm but sternly.

"Arms up, and forward" Zevran instructed, and began to place the leather cuffs on Dorian's wrists after he complied.

"Now, crawl over to the bed and kneel at the edge, _Schivao_. Present your ass for punishment," Zevran said wickedly.

Dorian looked at him in shock, but did not speak. The thought of punishment once again made his cock twitch, but what was the punishment for?

Dorian slowly complied, crawling across the thick carpet towards his bed. Once he had presented himself as requested, Zevran proceeded to secure his wrist cuffs to the bed, his arms spread wide.

"You are probably wondering why you are being punished, _Schivao_ ," Zevran said hotly in Dorian's ear. "You are being punished merely because I wish it. There need be no other reason. I wish to see how well your _culo_ can dance under the ministrations of my strap."

Dorian groaned at the words.

Zevran seemed pleased at this response. "You will do more than groan by the time I am done, _Schiavo_."

Then Dorian heard Zevran pick up the strap behind him and he let out a whimper. Zevran lay the cool leather of the strap against Dorian's perfect ass and hesitated.

"Are you alright? Do you need to say your word?" Zevran asked in all seriousness.

Dorian shook his head. "No, _Padrone_. I'll be alright."

Zevran nodded. "Do not forget your word. Use it if you require."

Dorian nodded. "Yes, _Padrone_."

Zevran seemed satisfied that Dorian would be alright he lifted the strap. "Now _Schiavo_ , let us see how well your _culo_ can dance for me, yes?"

Dorian's breath hitched as he heard the strap cutting through the air before it landed right between his buttocks. He grunted at the sting but then groaned as the sting faded into a warm spreading tingle. Before he could appreciate the spreading warmth another stinging lash landing on his right buttock, quickly followed by one on his left buttock. By the fifth lash Dorian began to cry out. By the tenth his _culo_ was indeed _dancing._

"Just five more, _Schiavo_ ," Zevran purred. "You're being so good. Take five more and then maybe I'll fuck you."

Dorian sobbed through the last five lashes, feeling a wave of emotional release wash over him. When it was done Zevran dropped the strap and went back to his pack. He brought with him a salve that he began slowly massaging into Dorian's tender, reddened flesh.

"You took that very well, _Schiavo_ ," Zevran crooned as he let his fingers linger longer along the cleft of Dorian's ass as he continued to sooth Dorian's sore posterior. "Your _Padrone_ is very proud of you. Now, I think it is time to fuck you, yes?"

Dorian nodded enthusiastically as he began to feel Zevran's fingers massage around his entrance. "Oh yes, _Padrone_. Please fuck me. I need you…I…I…missed you," Dorian confessed, breaking character.

Zevran chuckled. " _Si_ , I missed you too, _mi Schiavo. Schiavo de mi corazón_ ," Zevran purred with lust. Zevran tenderly prepared his lover with salve and fingers, slowly relaxing and stretching the tight ring of muscle so it would be ready to receive his straining erection. Dorian moaned.

Once Dorian was properly prepared, he felt Zevran's fingers being removed and he gave a small whimper of need. "Shh, I will soon give you what you need, _mi Schiavo_." Dorian could hear Zevran slowly removing his armor and underclothing, followed by the telltale sounds of a hard cock being lubricated, before finally feeling the heat of him pressing against the tender flesh of his ass, hands spreading his cheeks wide.

Dorian relished the slow slide of Zevran's cock, filling him so sweetly. Once Zevran bottomed out he set a punishing pace, snapping his hips into Dorian's still tender buttocks, causing the mage to cry out in a delicious mix of pain and pleasure. Dorian lost himself to the delicious blend of sensations, aching, straining for release. Just as he was nearing his end, completely untouched save for the friction of the bedding, Zevran pulled out while Dorian cried out in frustration.

"No, _mi Schiavo_ , you do not get to cum," Zevran chuckled wickedly. "Not just yet."

Dorian forced himself to relax, to take what his _Padrone_ gave him, and no more.

"That's better," Zevran said, pleased with Dorian's response, and once again filled his lover.

Zevran brought Dorian to the edge of ecstasy three more times before he finally allowed him to fall. "Cum for me, _Schiavo_ ," he commanded.

Dorian sobbed with relief as he let himself go, pumping his seed onto the bedding below him, smearing it across his abdomen in the process.

"Such a good _Schiavo_ ," Zevran growled, now pumping in and out in a frantic, brutal pace before finally stilling and filling his lover with his seed with a soft grunt and then collapsing over the mage's back, catching his breath.

Zevran then pulled out and quickly released Dorian from his bondage, causing the mage to sink to his knees before the bed. Zevran quickly went to get a dampened wash cloth and helped to clean himself and Dorian up before guiding him back up onto the bed and curling up beside the mage.

"It is so lovely to see you again, _mi Cariño_ ," Zevran sighed. "I am glad the Crows did not completely turn you off to such…activities."

Dorian chuckled, stroking Zevran's golden hair. "You make me feel safe and loved, even when you're my _Padrone_ ," Dorian said kissing the top of Zevran's head. "That will always be a turn on for me."

At that moment, Fenris entered the room and smirked at his two lovers. "Are you done yet?" Fenris asked, bemused.

" _Amatus_!" Dorian said smiling. "Look who decided to pay us a visit?"

"I was aware," Fenris said, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears. "He surprised me in the bathing chamber earlier this morning."

"Oh my," Dorian said. "No wonder he smells of fresh soap."

Fenris crawled up onto the bed and curled up on Dorian's other side. Dorian's heart soared. His family was once again complete. "So why the surprise visit Zev?" Dorian had to ask.

Zev sat up to look at his lovers. "I finally stabilized my position with the Crows and tested the loyalty of those I would leave to rule in my stead while I set up a more _permanent_ operation here."

"Wait, are you planning to relocate here, permanently?" Dorian asked, a smile creeping over his features.

" _Si, mis amores_ ," Zevran said. "What is the point of putting myself in power if I cannot exercise it how I choose, yes?"

Dorian pulled Zevran into a tight embrace. "I'm so glad. I was afraid we'd not see much of you anymore."

"The Crows now are also unofficially a branch of the Southern Chantry," Zevran winked. "We will help extend the Divine Victoria's reach, even here in Tevinter. With the reforms you have been working on, we can also be of…some assistance as well."

"Well I wasn't planning to _assassinate_ anyone, Amatus," Dorian said gently.

Zevran shook his head. "No, I wasn't suggesting assassination. We also make excellent spies and we can have people all over Minrathous keep an eye out for all of us, and our family. This will give us some peace of mind, yes? You are starting to make some enemies within the Magisterium, _mi amor_."

"Of that I am painfully aware. There was an assassination attempt just last week," Dorian nodded. "Knowing I can now count on _your_ Crows to help keep watch, does reassure me, but how do we know one of them won't be turned by a Magister with a fatter satchel of gold?"

"Ah don't worry about such things, mi Amor. I have my…methods," Zevran winked. "And far more effective than the methods the previous Crow leaders employed, I can assure you!"

...

Over the next several months Zevran went about establishing his more permanent Crow presence in Minrathous, while Dorian and Fenris worked together to continue to push for the reforms against slavery and misuse of blood magic.

Dorian also used every ounce of his charm to convince the Archon that this course of action would be for the benefit of all of Tevinter and soon found himself named as the heir to the Archon. More and more slaves became part of the Liberati class and Fenris worked on convincing Dorian that the Liberati class should be abolished entirely, and that all free non-magic users should be part of the Soporati class.

Dorian initially laughed at the suggestion, wondering if next there should be Soporati sitting in the Magisterium.

"And why not?" Fenris contended.

Why not indeed? Dorian realized he would have an uphill battle once he became Archon.

Then the most unprecedented thing of all happened. The Archon offered to legitimize his relationships with Fenris and Zevran, not only ushering in the legalization of interracial marriage within the Imperium, but also supporting homosexual and polyamorous marriage as well. Dorian was so stunned he actually fainted. In fact, Halward nearly fainted as well when he heard the news.

...

It was now over a year since Dorian and Fenris found love in Zevran's arms. All three paced nervously, Dorian occasionally checking to make sure his hair and mustache remained perfect.

Many of their old friends had arrived to wish them well and attend the ceremony being held today, while Zevran had made sure to beef up security with his network of Crows, _just in case_. In attendance were several members of the Inquisition, including the Inquisitor himself. Hawke of course was there, although he'd agreed to leave Anders tucked away at an Inn so Fenris wouldn't be tempted to rip out his heart. Naturally Varric was there as well, spinning wild tales of Dorian and Fenris' time in the Inquisition.

All three of them were dressed in Tevinter's finest and Fenris felt _ridiculous_. He only conceded not wearing his infamous armor because Dorian begged and pleaded with him until he finally relented, with the promise that there would be plenty of Agregio Pavali on hand at the reception afterwards.

Soon the traditional Tevinter wedding march began and the three men, arm-in-arm, marched slowly up Chantry aisle towards the presiding Archon. The Black Divine was there under protest so the Archon himself agreed to officiate the proceedings.

"Today is a day to set precedents," the Archon began. "Today a Magister will be joining in matrimony with not just one, but two elven males. The love between these three men is boundless and strong and they set an example for the ideal people should set for marriage, and not the farce of arranged marriages that have permeated our society for far too long."

A gasp rose from the crowd at these words, but the Archon didn't hesitate.

"Arranged marriages have brought nothing but unhappiness and misery into our homes," the Archon continued. "This unhappiness has led to the abuse of slaves in many unsavory ways, and has in some ways fueled the desire to abuse blood magic in the most heinous ways. Therefore, by joining these three men in holy union, I am also abolishing the practice of arranged marriages henceforth."

Protests began to be heard from the crowd but were quickly silenced by the Templars surrounding the room. The Archon paused to wait for everyone to settle down.

"Now, gentlemen, I believe you each have a pledge you wish to make to each other?" the Archon said with a smile.

Dorian began, turning so he faced both Zevran and Fenris and the congregation. He took each one of their hands in his and began. "Fenris, Zevran, you both have shown me more love and kindness that I ever could have dreamt of. There was a time I thought I would never be able to truly express my love for another man, much less to two. You have fought beside me, and helped me face my demons, both literally and figuratively. You have encouraged me to stop hiding and to go forth and make the world a better place. I love you both so very much, and I pledge to remain loyal and faithful to you both until the end of my days."

By the time Dorian was done, tears had begun to well in his eyes and he was blinking furiously to keep them from sliding down his face and messing up the kohl under his eyes.

Fenris then changed places with Dorian and he took their hands in his. "I never thought I would ever find love in the arms of a Tevinter Magister. My former Master had poisoned my mind against that possibility until I met you Dorian. You were the first mage from Tevinter to ever show me kindness and compassion and you will always have my heart," Fenris said. "Zevran, you awoke a desire and passion in me all those years ago in Kirkwall. You pulled me out of my state of wallowing and self-pity and showed me that perhaps I was worthy of being loved. It may seem strange to most, but my heart will also always belong to you."

Fenris took a deep breath and exchanged places with Zevran.

"Fenris, that night in Kirkwall you did indeed steal my heart, and I gladly accept yours in return," Zevran smiled. "Being raised a Crow and becoming a fugitive from them did not bode well for my chances of ever finding love, and yet here I stand as a testament of how love can be found under any circumstances. I love you both so very deeply, _mis amores_. I pledge my life, my loyalty and my heart to you both, always."

Then the three of them turned back to the Archon who completed the ceremony.

"I now present to you Dorian, Fenris and Zevran of the House Pavus-Aranai," the Archon announced. "You may kiss each other."

The three of them smiled broadly at the announcement of the new name of their house and kissed each other fervently in front of the crowd. There were some disgruntled citizens who stormed out, but for the most part they were met with cheers and applause.

...

The members of the House Pavus-Aranai had many more adventures together, mostly happy ones. Dorian eventually became Archon and made more sweeping changes in Tevinter. Being married to the head of the Crows, and the infamous former slave who could literally rip out hearts, gave most would-be assassins pause and there were very few attempts made on his life.

And as many of these fairy-tales go…they lived happily ever after until the end of their days.


	10. GoodBye

This is just a note to all the people who read/enjoy my stories here that I have decided to post exclusively on AO3 (ArchiveofOurOwn) going forward. All my stories that are here are there already so you just have to look for my username to find them.

Why am I leaving this site? For many reasons but the primary ones:

The posting process here is a lot more complex

This site doesn't allow me to flag potential triggers in my stories or set keywords/tags

The "reviews" vs. ability to comment here doesn't foster communication between reader and writer

I'll leave my profile up for a while but I will eventually completely remove/delete it so if you really like my content please go to AO3.


End file.
